


Fondness

by clooouuudddd



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, i guess i'll just add tags as i go??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: Fluffs, cliches, and just anything I can think of to write for our affectionate princess and her adorable dorky gf.





	1. Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. i can't draw so i'll just write my ideas here lmao. So this is just like, a huge collection of my mess. Hope you enjoy it tho

Diana was in the library. Studying quietly as she turned a page on her book. It was peaceful. No sounds can be heard except for her steady breathing and the murmurs of students outside. It was a nice day for reading. Her mind was relaxed and chill.

 

That until, a person who has ‘no chill’ broke the peaceful silence.

 

“Diana!” a cheerful voice said, hindering Diana read the next paragraph,

 

“Yes Akko? Do you need something?” Diana replied, she took a glance to Akko then back at her book.

 

“Not really, just wanna stay with you, I guess.” Akko hummed as she looked around at the library. When Diana didn’t say anything because she’s totally absorbed in her book, Akko grinned mischievously.

 

She gently slipped her hand on to Diana’s, making Diana look at her with a raised eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

 

Akko can’t hold her grin as she sheepishly answered Diana’s question, “Uh, my hand kinda accidently slipped on yours ehehe,”   

 

Diana looked at her in disbelief but the blush on her cheeks were distinguished anyways, “Nobody ever holds another’s hand by accident, Akko.” She said sternly,

 

“Eh? Really?” Akko was still grinning as she met Diana’s blue eyes, “Well I just did.”

 

Diana blushed. She shook her head and sighed, trying to bring back her focus on her book but she can’t as Akko’s thumb was gently brushing the back of her hand. On the other hand, Akko was rather amused as she watched how Diana reacted on her actions. So she decided to take a next step to her plan.

 

Diana felt a heavy _thing_ on her side. She blushed at the close proximity. _It’s warm, yes, but it’s just too close!!_ She thought.

 

“A-Akko?” She cautiously looked at her side. Akko’s head is leaning on her shoulder but then Akko moved and looked at Diana’s eyes,

 

“Oh, uh, I kinda accidentally leaned on you too, sorry,” Akko was still grinning as she looked at Diana’s cute blushing face. Their faces are so close. Blue eyes were staring at red. Akko thought of a new idea,

 

“Uhm, Diana?” Akko leaned impossibly closer to Diana and touched their foreheads together, “Can I accidentally kiss you?”

 

Diana gulped as she slightly nodded. They shared a kiss while their hands were still holding to each other. After a few seconds, they parted and catch their breath.

 

Both girls were blushing and not looking at each other at embarrassment, but their hands were still entangled with each other. Diana decided to break the awkward silence.

 

“A-Akko?”

 

Akko looked at Diana who was nervously looking at everywhere except at her, “Hmm?”

 

Diana picked up her courage to look at Akko’s red eyes and said,

  

"C-can I accidentally kiss you too?”


	2. A Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again

“Whoop! There it is again!” 

  

“Bet you 50, today she’ll beat her record of 1034” 

 

“Nah, I don’t think she’ll beat it today.”

  

“Wait, who’s counting?”

  

Constanze raised her hand.  


  

“Good good. Wait, there it is!”

  

“Are you guys counting it again today? Really?” 

  

“Yeah, wanna join the bet?” 

  

“You guys....” Akko glared at her friends, “You do realize I have ears and I can perfectly hear everything right?” 

 

“Of course we do. Akko.” Amanda carelessly said as she put her hands behind her head, “It’s just that it’s just been 5 minutes since we entered the cafeteria and you’ve already looked at her for--” Amanda paused, “How many is it already Constanze?” Constanze held out her hands and showed a 5 and 2. Amanda nodded and continued, “52 times.” 

  

“Yeah, while you’re stalking, we might as well have fun with it.” Sucy nonchalantly said as she took a spoonful of her food. 

 

Akko looked offended, “I am _not_ a stalker, Sucy! Stalkers takes pictures, I don’t!!”  


 

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m not an avid mushroom collector, Akko.” 

 

Now, Akko looked confused, “But you are.”

 

Sucy and the rest of the gang just face palmed, “Did anyone ever taught you about sarcasm?” 

 

“Akko, just because you don’t take pictures doesn’t mean you can’t be a stalker.” Lotte chastised.

 

“There are many types of stalker, you know. There are types who takes pictures, and there’s you.” Amanda said,

 

“That’s only two, bird brain!” 

 

“2 is already many, you pea brained little sh--” 

 

Before Amanda can finish her sentence and strangle Akko, Sucy spoke first, “And you didn’t even have to take a picture. You probably took a hundred shots and developed it in your head.”

 

“If only if I coul--I mean, but still technically I did not!” 

 

“Akko,” Lotte tried to explain, “What we mean is, not all stalkers have to take a picture of their victims. Some just stalk them or--” 

 

“Or just do things like you do.” Amanda interrupted smirking at Akko. 

 

“For example, when you dragged me and Lotte to the Hanbrige party just because you saw her in that pretty blue dress.” 

 

“And how you stare at her _creepily_ whenever she’s the one who was tasked to demonstrate a spell in front of the class.” Sucy said with disgust.

 

“Or how you just look at her during flying lessons that’s why you can’t focus on riding your own.”

 

“Oh and never forget how you always say that you’re going to ‘study hard’ in the library when you’re just ‘studying’ her face really ‘hard’ because she’s also there doing the actual act of studying hard.” 

 

Akko blushed. Her friends saying all of these stuff is really embarrassing. She does her best to glare at them with her face still lit up with red, “Well, what do you want me to do?! It’s not my fault she’s beautiful and pretty....and adorable, and c-cute, a-and I just c-can’t take my eyes off her...”

 

“Wow you’re totally a hopeless gay, Akko.” Amanda deadpanned. 

 

“Well if you really like her that much, why won’t you confess to her, Akko?” Lotte suggested,

 

Akko slammed her hands on the table, making everyone look at her. Her face lit up of embarrassment, “Me?! Confess?! Make a fool of myself by saying: hey! I’ve been stalking you for like, five months and has a crush on you ever since we first met. And oh, when you said ‘I love you’ to me a month ago, even if it was just because of the bee, it made me really happy and it made me realize that I love you and I’ve fallen deeply in love with you and now I can’t take you off of my head. Anyways, who wouldn’t be in love with you right? I mean, you’re the great--” 

  

Akko was stopped at her loud monologue when she felt a strong hand roughly pulling her by her collar and a gentle pair of lips on her own. 

 

Akko thought that she was dreaming. Her long time crush, the one she _love_ is kissing her on the lips! 

 

After a few seconds, they parted. Mesmerizing blue eyes were glaring at hers, it made Akko slightly shiver when Diana spoke,

 

“Just so you know Akko, you made me wait for a month.” 

 

Diana started to walk away and left Akko there at the cafeteria to puzzle this and that. Akko blushed as she finally understood, she headed at the exit of the cafeteria at full speed while shouting loudly, 

  

“W-wait!!! Diana!! That confession was real?!” 

 

* * *

 

“Well that was amusing.” Sucy grinned at the gobsmacked faces of her nearby school mates who watched the whole scene.

 

“Wait, wait, Constanze, what was the final score today?” Amanda excitedly asked.

 

Constanze held out 8 and 3.

 

“Seems like I won.” 

 

“Nu-uh. It’s only like, half of the time of lunch break, the bet is until today.” 

 

“Tch.” 


	3. Red Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagerou Project AU!!!!!! I stumbled into the sad part of youtube yet again and "accidentally" listened to some KagePro songs. Imagination Forest really had me in the feels----MARY IS JUST TOO DAMN CUTE---and I thought, 'wanna know who's also cute? Diana.' then BAM here it is. So Enjoy!!!

Diana is too young. Too young to lose both of her parents. Too young to only be accompanied by a family maid that served her family for generations. Too young to have a big problem. Too young to have an ability. 

 

Too young to be alone. 

 

She is only 7 for pete’s sake, and she’s here, in the middle of the forest, away from people’s reach and judging eyes, away from kids to play with at her age, away from _everything._

 

A bright yellow bird landed on her hand as she looked out on the window. Waiting for Anna to come home with food to eat. Looking out at the thick numbers of trees outside her home, eventually blocking the sight of the city.

 

_The books said it was colorful._ She thought as she daydreamed about the city she read in her book. _Lively, full of lights, tall buildings, colorful buildings, cheerful people, hurrying adults, and..._ “Kids playing with friends.” she said that part rather loudly, making the bird on her hand startled and flown away. 

 

Diana smiled wryly, she’s meant to be alone anyways. She turned to the table where her half-read book and her lukewarm tea rests. She opened her book and smiled happily as she turned the pages to her favorite part. Her eyes wandered slightly when she reached for her tea. Somehow, her eyes landed on the mirror across her. Blue stared at blue. She gazed at it for a while and when she blinked, _glowing red replaced blue._ She stood up abruptly and spilled her tea, not taking a glance at it, she fixated her gaze at the mirror. 

 

She closed her eyes and chanted in her mind, _begone begone begone begone begone!_

 

When she opened her eyes, glowing red was still on her eyes. Diana looked down and sobbed as tears started to well up on the corners of her eyes. She never wanted to become like this. 

 

She never wanted to become _\-- a monster._

 

_“Never look at a person’s eyes, Diana. Or else, you’ll turned them into stone!”_

 

Diana looked up again in the mirror. Calming blue eyes returned. She sighed as she gradually calmed down. As the last tear fell from her eyes, she asked the heavens the questions she asks everyday,

 

_“Why can’t I just be normal?”_

 

* * *

 

Today, Diana is calm. The blue sky and chirping of the birds from the trees gave so much tranquil. She smiled at the landscape before her, thankful for giving her such peace perfect for reading. Diana will always be thankful for it yet, even though she was given so much, she still yearns for the life beyond it. 

 

_If only someone..._

 

_*thump thump*_ “Err, uh, is anyone home?” 

 

Diana’s heart pounded on her chest, blue eyes widening instantly, _That’s is definitely not Anna’s voice!,_ she thought as she looked nervously at the door. She stood up and made a run to it to at least keep it close but she tripped halfway. She fell with a soft thud but her whole frame shook when the voice spoke again. 

 

“Ah of course, there is. Can I open the door?” It paused for a while. Diana’s heart pounded for every second it took before the voice spoke again, “I’m going to open the door, okay?”

 

The knob turned and Diana saw a small figure, she hurriedly covered her eyes. 

 

“Don’t look into my eyes!” She shouted, her voice wavered as she still kept her hands on her face. 

 

The person smiled, “Okay. Can I sit beside you? Or behind you, if you don’t want me to see your eyes.” 

 

Diana nodded. She heard the footsteps of the person going closer and closer then she felt a light weight on her back as the two of them sat back to back. Her tears are falling from her eyes and her heart was still pounding. 

 

“Oh and by the way, I’m Akko! My name’s Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko!” The person named Akko said casually, “What’s your name?”

 

Diana sobbed and gulped, “D-D--” 

 

“So you’re name’s Diana! That’s a pretty name!” 

 

Diana’s eyes widened even under her hands, her fingers slightly moved apart from each other so she can see some light. _She hasn’t said her name yet right? coherently??_

 

“Oh, uhm, the funny thing here was - uhm, please don’t laugh at me - uhm I c-can read minds.” Akko said nervously, “Kinda, uh, got this red eyes from, uh, a tragedy or something.” 

 

_Red._ That certainly took Diana’s attention. She spun around and immediately looked at Akko’s eyes to see if they’re really red. Akko was shocked at the abrupt action and was about to say something when she suddenly froze. _It’s true._ Diana thought as she took in the face of the person who barged in her house when Diana saw that Akko wasn’t moving, she was confused. Then she blinked, 

 

_Ah!! I turned her into stone!!_ Diana almost panicked again but then the person suddenly moved and spoke, “Woah!!! You froze me for 10 seconds that was so--” 

 

_Disturbing? Scary? Evil? Creepy? I thought she turned to a stone.._ Diana thought and listed the adjectives the girl might say as she looked down dejectedly. 

 

“Cool!!! That was really awesome!” Akko held Diana’s face up to face her again, “Ah your eyes turned to blue,” 

 

Diana felt warm and she backed away from Akko. She put her hand on her face again to hide her eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t really know exactly how to control them.” she said sadly, 

 

Akko took the hand covering Diana’s face away to face Diana again. She smiled at the blue eyed girl, her own glowing as she looked at the eyes of Diana, she said, 

 

“Then let’s learn how to control them together! After all, we’re friends now! Hehe!” 

 

Diana looked at Akko with so much wonder, tears were falling again from her eyes as a tint of red adorned her cheeks, she smiled at Akko, 

 

_“Yes!”_

 

* * *

 

Diana smiled at the memory, she ran a hand through her blonde-green locks as she looked out on the window. The forest still looked the same, the chirping of the birds were always constant, the sky is still blue and the only thing that was different was...

 

“Diana!!” 

 

Diana sighed as she shook her head, smiling even more as she was truthfully delighted that Akko came. Diana cleared her throat first, “Come in Akko.” 

 

The door opened and it revealed the person who made her life livelier. Her long brown with that distinct hairstyle was flowing at her shoulders, her cheeks looked soft and rosy in color, her legs were long and it signified that she had grown, her eyes were still red - though right now not glowing, a skill that they’ve learned through the years. 

 

10 years wasn’t really much, but Diana treasured ever single moment. 

 

“Akko, you could’ve knocked and not shout my name on the door.” Diana scolded as her eyes transfixed to a glare. “What if someone heard you?” 

 

Akko chuckled lightly, “Well, someone really did,” 

 

Diana raised one eyebrow, “Who?”

 

Akko grinned, “You.”

 

Diana rolled her eyes and turned to go back to her book when she felt hands on her waist, hugging her from behind, “Diana, can I read your mind?” 

 

She answered a hum as red tinged her cheeks.

 

Akko smiled as red eyes glowed,

 

_‘For the two days of not seeing you made me miss you, Akko.’_

 

Akko rested her head on Diana’s back as she chuckled out her reply, 

 

“I missed you too, Diana.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending was rushed HAHAHA oh if there's anyone who haven't listened to KagePro before I recommend you to search 'Daydream Forest' on youtube and listen to the one with (romaji/english sub) because I liked that more thhe original idk then off you go and listen to various tracks ok? lmao bye


End file.
